Total Drama World Tour: Season 2
by inico
Summary: 14 Teens set out to win 1,000,000 dollars in cash, This will take place on a plane like TDI 7 Guys and 7 Girls needed.  APPS closed! I want different types of characters so reed the reviews first.  The best part: YOU PICK WHOS ELIMINATED!
1. The Application

**20 Teens set out to win 1,000,000 dollars in cash, This will take place on a plane like TDI 10 Guys and 10 Girls needed.  
>APPS Open! I want different types of characters so reed the reviews first.<br>The best part: YOU PICK WHOS ELIMINATED! Just PM me with the name of the person you want out of your team.**

**Okay, now for the app:**

**Name: **

**Male or Female:**

**Age: (15-17)**

**Stereotype: (ORGINAL!)**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Looks: (I want to be able to visualize these guys in my head; This includes body shape/size, height, eye/hair color, build, etc.)**

**Daily Clothing: **

**Formal Clothing: **

**Personal Likes:**

**Personal Dislikes: **

**Relationship? : (Yes or No)**

**If yes with what kind of person?:**

**Alliance :**

**Would you stay in it all the way threw? :**

**How do they act around friends? (Be as descriptive here as you were with their personality)**

**Who would they get along with? :**

**Who would they not get along with? :**

**How do they act around enemies? :**

**How do they act around crushes? : **

**How do they act around Chris? :**

**How do they act around Chef? :**

**Audition Tape: (convince me to pick you!)**


	2. The Chosen 14

Some things I may have forgotten:  
>1:At the end of each round you get to choose who to eliminate by PM me witch means the story goes how you make it!<p>

2: if there is a person you want to make an alliance/relationship with some one PM also  
>3: The REVIEWS will be used also as a CONFESSIONAL and I want to see a lot Of them people! At least from the most I use in the chapter.:)<p>

Competitors have been chosen!

Girls:  
>1) Junette Anabelle Harris (The Over-Achiever)<p>

2) Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio (Sarcastic Sword Fighter) 

3) Tanya Cara Carosn (The Hot Skater Chick) 

4) Nikki Bell (The Cheerleader with a Brain) 

5) Lia Hachiko (The Cute iPhone Addict) 

6) Lindsay Cadrian (The Spunky Charity Worker)

7) ? (MYSTERY GUEST)

Guys:  
>1) Drayden Morta (The Guy who's Dead Inside) <p>

2) Lawrence "Larry" Kravitz (The Hopeless Romantic) 

3) Jay Garrik (The Delivery Boy) 

4) Wesley "Wes" Hachiko (The Cute Asian Geek) 

5) Damian Bentley (The Hypnotic Pretty Boy)

6)Eddy Enzio(The Mafia Member)

7) Oliver Parker Noctua (Nerd)

NEXT CHAPTER UP TODAY OR TOMORROW!  
>AND THE STORY BEGINS NOW!<p> 


	3. The Arrival

Chris: "Welcome back for another awesomely new season of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUUURRRRR!, Last time we saw as Heather won the money but….then it went in the volcano, so me being the caring host that I am decided to make another season with the money we earned from the previous one. Yeah smart I know, this time NEW CAST MEMBERS AND CHALLENGES! And here they are!" (A bus stops just next to Chris)

"Man that bus was way to slow I could have been here in like half the time on my bike." Said the first teen with orange hair and a baseball cap.

"First up it's the fastest delivery boy in New York Jay Garrik!" Chris said pointing at the teen that just came out.

"And here we have our first ever twin competitors Lia Hachiko and Wes Hachiko!" As two seemingly Filipino teens walk out the bus, the girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and side swept bangs with blond highlights on her iPhone and her brother with dark shaggy hair waving at the camera.

"Next is the person that's destined to work as the head of biggest make-up chain stores in the country…..seriously dude?.. Like seriously?...anyway here he is Larry!" As Larry the boy with brown hair and green eyes walks down the bus steps he trips and falls face first to the ground "Ouch….I'm ok"

"Need a hand?" came a voice just above of Larry as a hand was lowered to him "Yeah thanks" Larry replied as he was pulled up. "And the gentlemen with the chestnut hair and athletic build here is Damian" Chris said as more contestants kept coming out of the bus.

"This is Oliver" pointing at the 16 year old teen with blonde messy hair "some may call him a smart kid that tutors other class mates in his spare time" "Actually I tutor college students" Oliver said with a smile "Rule number 1 NEVER….INTTERRUPT….ME….EVVVEEEERRRR." Chris said with a serious look on his face as Oliver nodded and zipped his lips "Anyway…..the girl next to him is Isabel... (the girl gives him a glare)…I mean Izzy" The girl with long wavy black hair nods and smiles at the camera.

"And the girl here is Lindsay Cadrian, she's all about charity and helping people and bla bla bla" Chris says with his casual voice while next to the chestnut haired girl with jaded green eyes as she is about to respond to his remark he starts talking again.

"And here is the girl people see as the hottest cheerleader in the entire school Nikki Bell" as the blonde walks out of the bus she replies with a smile "Thanks Chris but other then that I'm also pretty smart even tough people judge me by my looks and… (She gets cut off by Chris) "Sureee you are…..anyway on with the other contestants!" as she looks mad at him and starts talking under her tongue…probably insulting Chris for his comment.

"Our next contestant is the opposite of Nikki, She's very book smart, excels at debates, and loves to yell at people" Chris said as Nikki obviously angry at this but decides to ignore him. "Her name is Junette Anabelle Harris" He says as a girl with red hair and blues eyes came walking down "Thanks Chris and might I say I agree that im the opposite of …that" pointing at Nikki "pffttt kiss ass" Nikki says quietly but loud enough to be heard. "All right TENSION…and we haven't even started the challenges yet, man I love my job"

As two other contestants came out the bus Chris continued as he put his on hand on the first ones shoulder "And first here we have Drayden Morta Not a very happy person and he has a pet….vulture…..o…k….and her we have a skater chick by the name of Tanya Cara Carosn" he says looking at the girl next to Drayden with black and red hair in a ponytail and a sideways bang "heyy" she said in a cool tone. 

"Right and out next contestant was suppose ….to be this model/actress/singer but we had to replace her with some one else" Oliver curiously asked "why?" Chris with a normal tone replied "He threatened to kill me" Hearing this Nikki smiled and said "Wow imagine that a show without Chris, love to be on that show" As some of the others started laughing along with Chef, Chris was about to say some thing back when Junette said "well I think you made the right choice Chris, I mean come on a show with out you would totally stink and by the way who is the replacement I mean there is no one left in the bus?" Chris, obviously happy with her words smiled and said "Funny you should ask, here he comes" Just then a limo parked right next to the bus and from the back of the long car came out a pretty round guy with a short black crew cut hair and a purple button shirt and black formal pants and shoes. "As I was saying…..the replacement is Eddy here, Now lets head to the plain"

"Wait but there are 7 guys and only 6 girls" Izzy said pointing out the disadvantage "Not to worry we have one more mystery guest in the plane now lets go were wasting filming time people!"

Everyone walked into the plane and gasps were shot out from everyone, well except Lia who was still on her iPhone "WOW its….its…" Oliver started "HEATHER!" they all screamed in perfect timing again except Lia "What's she doing here?" asked Tanya "Well….as you all know Heather here won the prize money but it fell in a volcano and after that she kept knocking on my door screaming for the money, so it was either this or I pay her and being the amazing host I am I thought about the ratings and come on surprises bring ratings!, now everybody make friends…your gonna need them" As Chris left the room

OKAY PEOPLE I THINK I WROTE ENOUGH FOR THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WERE I CAN IMPROVE AND REMEMBER USE THE REVIEWS AS THE CONFESSIONAL, IT HELPS ME A LOT ANYWAY CYA!


	4. The Teams And The First Challenge

"Welcome back to the best show, with the best host and some whining teens that I make do things for peoples amusement" Chris said sitting next to chef in the front of the plane "Last time we picked the contestants today we put them in a team and then kick someone out the door from witch they came, all of this and more in the new EPIC season of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOURRRRRR!" (Theme music)

"sooo anyway that's how I became president of the debate team, chess team and chosen most likely to succeed in the future" Junette said proudly looking at Oliver as he replied with a "Man…I wish girls at my school were that smart" as Izzy looked on while talking to Lia "You look just like my 23rd favorite character from a game I have on my iPhone" Lia said not long after going on facebook and writing "making new friends YAAAY" Izzy curiously asked "why's that?" "Oh cuz she can do round house kicks and has a sword too" Lia replied just taking her eyes of the phone for a few seconds. While Tanya and Nikki were becoming really close friends and talking about there family's and other things like "UGGHHH I just can't believe Chris is just like most of the kids at my school!, IMMATURE, JUDGEMENTAL, AND A FULL ON JERK!" Tanya couldn't help but smirk at that "really, I mean come on it is 'CHRIS THE BEST HOST ON TV' you had to see it coming" she said in a joking way witch Nikki replied with a laugh.

As eddy sat there and studied the competition he wondered who would be helpful the most and who is just a pest waiting to get smashed, a sudden shadow appeared next to him. "Hey there Eddy" came from the shadow "What do you want heather?" was his reply "oh nothing much ive just been thinking maybe we could…." Eddy interrupted her "I'm in"  
>(<strong>CONFESSIONALS :<br>"Wow that was way easier then expected" Heather said with a smile**

**"Hey don't get me wrong, I know heather isn't the most trust worthy person here, but I gotta admit she did win and having her on my side might be an advantage" as Eddy lets a sly smile coma on his face.**)

"Excellent" all was what heather said and then left. As Drayden sat on the other side from the others he was approached by Lindsay "Hi names Lindsay and yours?" she said with a friendly voice "umm..Uh...Drayden..." was the reply with a few bumps "well Drayden what's wrong? You seem kinda bummed out" Lindsay asks with a caring tone "Oh..umm…nothings wrong just thinking about the competition….and stuff" again a little bumpy from the start although ending well this time, "Well if something is ever wrong don't bother to ask" as she gave out sweetest smile ever possible.

Larry and Damian had been talking a lot on the plane ever since Larry's "bus steps accident" and they realized they have stuff in common "NO ONE CHICKSFOLLOW ME AROUND TOO!" was Larry's first reaction when he found out Damian is a hit with the girls, "Haha cool, hope the face plant wont affect that" Damian says jokingly

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING OFF THIS STUPID PLANE! WE HAVE BEEN FLYING FOR HOURS AND I GOT ALL THIS ENERGY I NEED TO WASTE!" Everyone looked to where the voice came from, non other then Garrik and just then Chris came out of the door behind him. "Good morning people how is loser class treating all of you?" Chris said as a joke "Actually it's kinda plain and could use some major decorating" Larry said being the painter that he is, although his mom doesn't approve. "Yeah and the signal is kinda low, I keep logging out of youtube and im trying to watch this cute kitten video" Lia said with sadness for the last part "It was a rhetorical question" Chris replies with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Oh…" Lia says looking down.

"Anyway today is your first challenge, we will be flying to the first place Total Drama got famous CAMP WAWANAKWA!" most were exited by this except for Heather, Eddy and Lia, Heather because of the fact she hated the island, Eddy because he didn't care and Lia…well….she was still on her phone buying songs from iTunes.

"And now for the teams witch I have picked 'randomly' and they are:  
>Eddy, Drayden, Heather, Lindsay, Lia, Damian and Izzy, and will be called….Team Resistance!" Chris screams out like he invented the best name ever.<p>

"Ha! U get stuck with the stupid name" Garrik pointed out and laughing. As Chris continued "And by popular demand of our show's number 1 Chris Mclean fan A.K.A ME!, Garrick, Nikki, Tanya, Oliver, Junette, Wes and Larry will be called Chris is SUPER SMOKIN HOT!"

"You said something about stupid names Garrick?" Heather replied with a smile witch left Garrik speechless. "Anyway the rules are simple, a good game of capture the flag. One team will be the Red Team, and the other team will be Blue Team. The Red Team must capture the blue flag, and the Blue Team must capture the red flag while all of you will have paintball guns and who ever gets paintballed is OUT. Whichever team makes it back to their base with the other team's flag first wins the challenge." As the plane already landed while Chris was explaining he told them of there flag locations

"Alright team me, Lia and Eddy will go get the flag while you guys stay here and protect our flag, got it?" Heather said more as an order then a question while they all nodded.

"No way am I protecting this stupid flag I should be the one that runs with the flag they won't catch me!" Garrik pretty upset with Junette's decision "FINE! Then Me, Larry and Garrik will get the flag while skater girl, cheerleader, Oliver and Wes stay here" obviously meant as an insult to Nikki and Tanya because she knew she wouldn't join her now that's she's friends with Nikki. As Oliver and Wes nodded, Nikki and Tanya only sent death glares at her.

"I hate her I hate her I hate her I…..HATE…..HER!" Nikki said looking angry as Tanya tried to cool her down "hey relax she isn't worth the spit" she said jokingly witch worked…a little bit "I know it's not just the whole cheerleader=dumb thing I learned to ignore that, but she also think she can boss everyone around" still a little anger in her tone "well what ever happens I got your back" putting a hand on Nikki's shoulder and she gives her a smile "Ditto"

Just then they heard noise from the bushes, aiming at the noise with the paintball guns ready to fire and out came running Lia, surprisingly not with her phone but instead shooting at everyone. "Duck!" screamed Nikki as Tanya instead decided to shoot her in the face but before this could happen her brother Wes jumped right in front of the paint and takes it in the face for his younger sister "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHE ON THE OPPOSITE TEAM!" Tanya screamed confused, as this was happening no body really was paying attention to the flag as Heather took it and started running back with Eddy. "I don't know I just felt it was some thing I had to do" as Lia hugged her older brother and Tanya and Nikki both face palmed.

"Ok guys Larry will cause a distraction while Garrik gets the flag and ill cover him, understood Garret….Garret?" Junette asked a second time checking if Garret is still next to her as she sees him running towards the flag. "WOOO HOOOOOOO shot me if you can LOSERS!" shots came from everywhere all missing as he grabbed the flag and started running back to his team mates "common lets go I got the flag!"

About half way Junette see's Heather with their flag and starts shooting and hits her right in her thigh witch cases her to fall "Nice shot" Garrik says as he turns his head while still running "Thanks…..LOOK OUT!" Garrik looks in front of him and see's Eddy that fires a shot right into his groin as he drops his flag and goes down in pain "ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!. My KIWIS!" as he started rolling on the ground "Garrik! Grrr…" shots a growl at Eddy and aims at him and…..BANG! She feels some thing in her shoulder and sees…Paint! Confused she looks back and sees… "Hi there remember me you just shot me a few seconds ago" Heather started sounding innocent but ending with a tone of anger "But I eliminated you it doesn't count!" smiling slyly at Heather "Oh I wasn't planning on eliminating you" shooting back an evil smile "but then…" she was cut off by Chris saying

"Team Resistance WINS!" surprised Junette screamed "WHAT, BUT HOW?" Chris was about to reply when Heather said "simple, while you turned to see who shot you and Eddy saw his chance to run and took it" Junette realizing she was fouled only lowered her head

"Well then I want to see Team IM SUPER SMOKIN HOT in the elimination room in 1 hour make sure you have your votes picked"

**ok guys I think I wrote enough, remember to PM me with who you want to remove from the team and I will announce the elimination in the next chapter and make sure you pick some one at fault not just cuz you don't like the character! :):) **


	5. Second Challenge: The Obstacle Course

"Welcome back people watching at home, last time we saw as Wes got shot in the face to protect his sister….THAT IS ON THE OPPOSITE TEAM!...Garrik showing us he can really run super fast except when he isn't paying attention and gets shot in the 'kiwis' and Junette lets Heather distract her while Eddy got the flag for his team mates to secure the victory and it was only the first challenge, what will happen this week and who is going home? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA WOURLD TOUURRRR!" *Theme Music*

"Hey Chris how come we ended the show without the elimination?" asked Junette as innocently as possible. "Well, you see people hate the wait even tough it gets them way more curios and eager to find out so again more ratings for the show!" Chris said happily thinking more about how much more he'll be paid instead of what the people want.

"In my hand I have the results..." Chris was interrupted "You mean the passports?" Oliver asked "Yes Oliver…the passports" sounding annoyed "Anyway if you don't get a bag of these…safe-ish to eat peanuts you are OUT!" Chris pops up an evil smile while the team looks at each other.

"Nikki, Oliver, Larry, Tanya and surprisingly Wes" he called out while throwing the peanuts at them as Junette tensed up and Garrik felt like he knew he wasn't going home.

"And…..GARRIK!..." "YEAHH!" screamed Garrik and at the same time Junette screamed "NO!" "…..is going HOME!" an exited Garrik stopped in his tracks "what?" he couldn't believe it "sorry bro but those are the votes" Chris said pretending to care while throwing a parachute at him "but why? I demand a reason!" Garrik said with both sadness and anger in his tone "no time, were wasting enough as it is" as he snapped his fingers Chef threw Garrik out the door, As Larry lowered his head.

(**CONFESSIONALS:  
>"I did what had to be done ok? Nobody can stand in the way of true love" as he started day dreaming)<strong>

"I never knew first class could be this amazi…" Lindsay stops half way by the pleasure from the foot rub she was getting since she's usually helping people and the good feeling she got from it was her only reward.

"Well you may not want to get to attached in case we lose it, it will suck more" Drayden said surprising Lindsay "Hey you're actually talking, isn't it better having friends to talk to?" Lindsay says with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah….I guess…" as he turned back to his book to hide a slight blush.

As Chris entered the room with a smile on his face "Well I see your all enjoying yourselves" nods and 'yeahs' were heard "well…TO BAD, all of you to the dining room pronto"

"As you can see Garrik is no longer with us" *Junette smiles* "for today's challenge we have landed in the Antarctic! All of you will compete in a obstacle course, as one member on each team jumps over the melting ice and tags there partners, three will run up the hill while avoiding snowballs that chef will be throwing and finally the remaining will have to snowboard there way down the finish line, First team to cross wins"

"Ha this should be easy for us with Tanya's skating skills and blondy's cheerleading or as I call it jumping to be seen we will definitely get the win" Junette said aware that Nikki was right beside her, Tanya immediately held her back "Don't worry if we lose we know who's getting eliminated" Tanya said as Nikki let out a half smile pretending like she didn't want to throw Junette in the ice and watch her freeze to death.

"Well better choose what each of you will be doing" Chris said getting on his snow mobile "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT THE TOP!"

"Ok, Izzy you're going to jump the ice while me, Eddy and Damian run to the top and we'll tag Drayden, Lia and Lindsay and one of you guys better finish first!" Heather gave out the orders as the others nodded.

"Team, I say we…" Junette started as Nikki interrupted "Yeah yeah, I jump the ice and tag you and Larry and you guys run and Tag Tanya, Oliver and Wes" As Junette gave Nikki a look for interrupting her she said "FINE…"

"And…GO!" Chef said as Nikki and Izzy started jumping from a broken piece of ice to another, Nikki doing some flips while jumping "show off" Junette spat out as Tanya gave her a 'You better shut up or ill rip your head off look'. As they finally made it with Nikki just a few seconds before Izzy, They tagged their team mates and off they went.

With Damian and Larry being used to running by all the girls that chase them they made it up the hill, Larry tagged Tanya who immediately started sliding down while Damian slipped and tagged Drayden by mistake "oh come on" showing everyone he didn't want to "YOU CAN DO IT DRAYDEN" Lindsay encouraged him. Drayden just nodded with a slight smile and a pinkish blush and went after Tanya.

Surprisingly to everyone he was doing great, Drayden was dodging trees and catching up to Tanya. Nobody else was sliding down, they knew it was between these two and decided to cheer them on instead "GO TANYA!" screaming Nikki while doing her routine cheer without even noticing. "You can win Drayden I know it!" Lindsay still cheering him on.

Strangely now they were neck in neck with a short way to the finish line. "He's gonna catch her, ok think…think…think…think" Junette said trying to find a way to put her team on top and then….she looked at Lindsay... "Bingo…HEY OLIVER!"

"Yes?" as he came closer to her she pushed him with force in Lindsay direction causing in them both to fall on the ground with Oliver on top "wha?.." was the only thing Lindsay could say as she was caught by surprise. Hearing this Drayden turned and saw Oliver and Lindsay and got distracted, he wasn't looking were h was going and then *BAM!* "UGH!" shouting in pain as he hit the tree while being distracted.

"DRAYDEN!" Lindsay screamed worriedly as Tanya made her way to the finish line. "TEAM IM SUPER SMOKIN EXTREMELY HOT WINS!" Chris said threw his microphone as they started celebrating.

"WE WON!" Nikki said as she hugged Wes "woops…sorry" looking humiliated "Its ok, it's only natural for an event like that to happen since we won" Wes said as if nothing happened "right…thanks"

"Nice moves back there" Damian said "umm….thanks but aren't you on the other team?" replied Tanya confused "Yeah but still….doesn't mean we cant be friends" as a sweet smile splashed on his face and then went back to his other team as Tanya was happy he didn't see her blush.

(**CONFESSIONALS:**

***Nikki slaps her self in the face* "wow I guess he is smart…"**

**Tanya looks confused at the camera "what just happened….."**

"Well then I guess Team Resistance will be seeing me in the elimination room.." Chris said letting out a chuckle "Who will get eliminated? Find out next week when we continue the road to a 1,000,000 big ones only on T.." Chris is interrupted by Chef "can I do this one?" an annoyed Chris gives Chef a look and then "FINE but only this one time" Chef with a smile on his face screams out "TOTAL DRAMA WOURLDDDDD TOUUURR!"

"Umm yeah I do it way better, last time I'm sharing something"****

**Well what ya think? It sucked I had to get rid of Garrik truthfully he was one of my favorites. Ok so don't forget to vote and to use the confession room (reviews) when ever you like :).**


End file.
